


It's Too Cold Outside (For Angels To Fly)

by Phanwich



Series: Born To Die [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1.3K of Pure Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanwich/pseuds/Phanwich
Summary: A first kiss. A first love.And now a first time.





	It's Too Cold Outside (For Angels To Fly)

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as what happens between chapters fourteen and fifteen in Born To Die.
> 
> This doesn't take place immediately after where fourteen leaves off, but rather about a week(ish) later.
> 
> Honour system, folks! This is for the ones who have already read up to chapter fourteen. Of course, I can't stop you, but you'll be confused.

Dan's lips meet Phil's passionately, his hands tangled in the older boy's hair.

"Dan," Phil moans softly, his hands sliding up the brunette's shirt. Phil's fingers brush the soft feathers of Dan's wings, but he doesn't flinch the way he did previously.

"I love you," Dan breathes, pushing Phil down onto the couch and straddling him.

"I- I love you too," Phil murmurs, catching Dan's mouth again. He swipes his tongue against Dan's lips and the younger boy parts them eagerly, allowing Phil to explore his mouth. Dan's fingers unlock themselves from Phil's hair, deftly unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it off his shoulders. In response, Phil pulls back just long enough to remove Dan's shirt before going back to kissing him lovingly.

"Please," Dan whispers against Phil's mouth. "Make me yours." Phil doesn't reply, but lets his hands wander over Dan's body before dipping his fingers just beneath his jeans. Dan moans softly as Phil unbuttons them and tugs the zipper down slowly.

"You're sure you want this?" Phil asks, pulling back slightly. Dan nods, eyes wide and pupils blown, his lips kissed red.

"Absolutely," he answers. Phil nods in acknowledgement, twisting his body so that Dan is beneath him. Dan sucks in a nervous breath, but steals a quick kiss before starting at Phil's jeans. He manages to get them off and shoves his own to the floor. "Fuck me," Dan requests. Phil smirks.

"With pleasure," he replies, pulling off Dan's boxers. Dan feels his face flush a bright red, but Phil takes him in his mouth and suddenly all self consciousness is out the window.

"Fuck, Phil!" Dan moans. Phil's mouth is warm and wet and so damn good; this is pleasure as Dan's never known it. All his life, he's considered sex to be nothing more than an obligation to repopulate the earth, but this...

This is incredible.

"Phil!" Dan gasps, tangling his hands through Phil's ebony hair as he shifts his position slightly. His wings are pinned awkwardly- almost painfully- between his back and the couch, but to fix it would require for Phil to stop, and Dan doesn't want that.

Fuck, Dan never wants Phil to stop.

Phil pins Dan's hips down, moving his mouth up and down the younger boy's shaft. He pulls off almost entirely, keeping just his lips over the tip as he drags his tongue over Dan's slit. Dan groans, his back arching just slightly. Phil pulls off, and Dan moans his protest to that decision.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Daniel?" Phil asks quietly. Dan frowns in confusion- didn't he just ask Phil to do that?- but then Phil is kissing down his neck and occasionally nipping at the skin, and it feels so fucking good that logic doesn't matter in this moment. 

"Yes, fuck!" Dan gasps, squirming underneath Phil's slow and careful touches. "Jesus! I want you." Phil sits up.

"We'll have to take this to my room," he explains. "I don't have lube out here." Dan exhales sharply, but follows Phil to his room.

In seconds, Phil has him pinned to the bed, Dan's legs wrapped around Phil's waist as they kiss. Phil wraps a loose hand around Dan's leaking erection, and Dan's back arches in response. He yelps in pain as the movement forces his wings to bend awkwardly, anf Phil immediately pulls back.

"Are you okay?" he asks, eyes wide in concern. Dan sits up, shaking out his wings.

"Fucking monstrosities are always in the goddamn way," he mutters angrily, letting them fold flat against his back.

"I think they're beautiful," Phil replies simply, lying down beside Dan, "just like you." Before Dan can scoff or tell Phil off for being such a ridiculous sap, Phil has a hand through his hair and pulls him on top. Dan melts into the kiss, letting out a stuttering breath when Phil rolls his hips up.

"Fuck me, please," Dan begs. He likes the kissing- oh, God, he really likes the kissing- but he needs more. Call him high maintenance, but it's true.

"I will," Phil assures him, letting Dan stand. Phil digs through his dresser drawer for the lube, eventually locating it and pulling it out. He frowns, trying to figure out how to go about this. "Get on your hands and knees," he finally says. Dan does, shivering when he hears Phil open the bottle. "Relax, love." Dan stiffens instead, the pet name sparking an unwelcome memory. For obvious reasons, he's never liked them. "Daniel, it's alright," Phil whispers, moving so that he can see Dan's face. "If you don't want to do this, we-"

"I want it," Dan interrupts, drawing in a deep breath. "Just call me by my name, please." Phil bites his lip as he realises the issue.

"Fuck, I didn't even think about that," he mutters. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Dan sighs impatiently. "Shit, Phil, you know how to stall." Phil presses his lips together, clearly wanting to say more, but slicks up his fingers and presses one against Dan's entrance teasingly. Dan whimpers and whines, trying to push back against Phil's teasing fingers. "Phil, please!" he begs. Phil complies, sliding his index finger inside slowly. Dan gasps at the foreign feeling, and Phil lets him adjust. "More." Carefully, Phil works in a second, slowly scissoring his fingers as he works Dan open. Dan takes a bit longer to adjust to the second, but eventually Phil stretches him enough that they both feel comfortable.

"You're sure?" Phil asks, letting out a shaky breath as he lubricates himself.

"Fuck, yes, just get in-" Dan's voice cuts out in a loud sigh as Phil slides inside him. Phil has his teeth sunk in his bottom lip as he bottoms out, choked sounds of pleasure escaping his lips every so often. "Move!" Dan groans, shuddering as Phil gently strokes his feathers. Phil does as he's asked, pulling out halfway before sinking back in. Dan whimpers, nodding for him to continue, and Phil lets his hands explore Dan's body as he rocks his hips back and forth. He runs his fingers over the indents of Dan's hips, the curve of his spine, over his chest. Dan's breathing is fast and erratic, and he lets out soft, choked sounds of pleasure, but when Phil wraps a hand around his cock again, he moans loudly.

"I like having you like this," Phil breathes, running his thumb over his slit and smirking when Dan groans and clenches tightly around him.

"Oh, fuck!" Dan whines, his head falling downwards. "Harder," he gasps out.

"You look so pretty," Phil continues, doing as Dan requests. He moves his hand to Dan's base, carefully twisting his hand. Dan gasps.

"Shit, Phil!" he whimpers. "I'm going to-"

"Come for me, Daniel," Phil tells him, his voice a low growl. The dominant tone itself is enough to send Dan over the edge, and coupled with Phil's hand and his cock, it's more than he can handle. He moans Phil's name loudly as he comes across Phil's hand. Phil gasps as Dan tightens around him, groaning as the tight heat sends him falling over the edge as well. He feels lightheaded as he pulls out of Dan and collapses onto the bed beside him.

"Fucking hell," Dan breathes. "That was amazing."

"Yeah?" Phil asks, kissing Dan gently. Dan nods.

"Yeah," he answers, nestling into Phil's arms and smiling unconsciously as Phil holds him close.

"Those people who hurt you, Daniel," Phil vows, "are never going to touch you again- not if I can help it. As long as I'm alive, you're mine to protect, to hold, to treasure, to love. Similarly, I am yours to do the same with." Dan kisses Phil before curling back up against him and letting their fingers intertwine beneath the sheets.

"Good," Dan mumbles, closing his eyes as a wave of sleepiness washes over him. "I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Here's your casual reminder that I don't write smut often and that I have no real experience in sexual stuff.]


End file.
